Silverfoot
Description Silverfoot is a style of martial arts developed by an unknown, but determined, thief almost 300 years before the storyline. It is based entirely around undetectable movement. It gets its name from the fact that the user activates it by focusing his will to move quietly into his feet. This manifests itself as a silvery mist around the user's feet. The user cannot be heard or tracked when this is active. Moves The moves in Silverfoot fall under three basic categories: Silver Step, Silver Glide, and Silver Ghost. Each category of moves is more advanced than the last. Silver Step Moves Silver Step: '''The user's feet become surrounded by a silvery mist that muffles the sound of footsteps and erases signs of passing in its wake. It also increases the user's speed exponentially, much like Soru from Rokushiki. This is the basis for all of Silverfoot. '''Silent Attacker: '''After activating '''Silver Step, the user moves behind a distracted opponent and silently kicks at them. Sound-Binding Circle: '''After activating '''Silver Step, the user runs around the opponent. When they have completed a full circle, traces of silvery mist linger on the circumference of that circle. Anyone within the circle suddenly loses the ability to hear, making them perfect targets for rear attacks. Silver Strike: After activating Silver Step, the user performs a kick with both feet into the front of the opponent. The force of the kick combined with the effect of the mist temporarily paralyzes the target. Silver Glide Moves Silver Glide: The user focuses his silence to an even greater level, encasing his entire lower half in mist. With this active, the user not only cannot be heard or tracked, but they do not disturb anything on the ground at all. For example, if the user were to walk through a field, they would not create any wind to move the blades of grass. It also grants the user a limited teleportation ability. Silver Flash: After activating Silver Glide, the user can move anywhere that they can see without crossing the intervening distance. This can only be used once every 30 seconds. Ginkaze (Silver WInd): The user kicks the opponent, then immediately uses Silver Flash to teleport behind them and land another kick. Ginrai (Silver Thunder): The user redirects some of the mist into his hands. He then performs a double-fisted punch. The resulting impact is so strong, that it knocks the target back. Gin Kumo (Silver Cloud/Silver Spider): '''An upgraded version of '''Sound-Binding Circle. Takes the form of a silver dome around the target, and blocks sight as well as sound. Silver Ghost Moves (Note: Din has not mastered any of these moves beyond the basic one. No others will be listed.) Silver Ghost: The user is essentially able to embody silence by shrouding his entire body in mist. The user can fly or turn completely invisible. Teleportation is also expanded to include the ability to go places where one has already been by teleportation, no matter the distance between them and the location. Users Silverfoot is not a very widely used technique because the secret of its basic premise has been a closely guarded secret for the past 300 years. Only two known users exist. Users *Din Akuma; Chasm Pirates *Ra-Zan; Din's teacher Category:Fighting Styles Category:Chasm Pirates